Switch
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Inspired by a raging storm and a power outage, Victor reveals to Yuuri a secret his little cherry blossom never expected, then Yuuri surprises him right back…yaoi and just a touch of light bondage.


**Switch**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Inspired by a raging storm and a power outage, Victor reveals to Yuuri a secret his little cherry blossom never expected, then Yuuri surprises him right back**_ **…yaoi, a little pwp and just a touch of light bondage.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

There was no end of things that Yuuri Katsuki loved about his new husband, Victor Nikiforov.

Very obviously, the first thing he had fallen in love with was Victor's beautiful, expressive skating. It only began with the handsome platinum blonde Russian's perfect, shapely body. It was how that body moved, how Victor danced on the ice. Set to music he had composed to tell the story he wanted to tell, his smooth skating, striking costumes and just the mere fact of Victor being Victor made him seem like a glittering god to Yuuri.

From a tender age, Yuuri had watched Victor closely. A lonely, anxious and socially awkward boy, he hadn't had many friends, so Yuuri had been gifted with many hours to hide away at Ice Castle Hasetsu, practicing his figures endlessly, daydreaming of what it must be like to be Victor…to be beautiful and talented, to be loved by everyone, to be a legend who danced on golden blades and never seemed to be without a smile. In those long hours, Yuuri closed his eyes and sometimes pretended to be Victor, learning each of the young man's programs so that, in his dreams, he could know what it was like…to be the center of attention and not tremble, to be able to grab people's hearts with his creations and drag them into Victor's world, to make all distances disappear and enter Victor's world, to meet him face-to-face.

It didn't happen in real life for many years, and when the day came, his anxiety got the best of him and his own skating dreams nearly ended in a vicious crash and burn. But, guided by the manipulations of his friend, Yuko's fangirl triplets, Victor saw a video of Yuuri emulating his oh, so perfect performance of _Stay Close to Me_ , and suddenly, the legendary skater (and world's hottest bachelor) had dropped everything to come and turn Yuuri's world upside down.

 _And now, we live together in Victor's home in Saint Petersburg. It's colder here than Japan, but I hardly notice because Victor is so warm._

And his Russian coach, husband and lover was more than happy to share that warmth with Yuuri.

In fact, Victor craved closeness with Yuuri, who he called his _solnyshko_ , so that if they were relaxing or if they were skating or eating or anything else, Victor's warm hands were always finding reasons and needs to touch him. In the beginning, Victor's touches had made him nervous and awkward, but now…each touch was a whispered _I love you_.

 _I love you._

 _Yuuri, I'm scared!_

 _What?_

Yuuri's brown eyes opened and he found himself in bed, as expected for the late hour. He was comfortable sleeping naked, since it was proper, now that they were married. And he wasn't surprised to feel Victor's arm wrapped around him, hugging him even while Victor slept. But…this time, Victor wasn't sleeping. Victor's eyes were opened wide and gazing at the window, where outside, it was storming, the rain coming down heavily, the wind howling. Then, Yuuri noticed the complete lack of any light in the room.

Victor shivered.

Yuuri gave him a little smile.

"What's wrong, Vitya?" he asked, nuzzling his husband, "I thought you said it's cold weather a lot in Russia. You should be used to this, _ne_?"

"It _is_ cold a lot in Saint Petersburg, but even though it is cold, it's not so stormy like this with so much rain pouring down, and the sky making sounds like canons in a battle or something."

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from smiling too widely and hurting his lovely mate's pride. Yuuri, of course, wasn't so afraid of what, to him, wasn't that big of a storm compared to the monsoons that sometimes struck his home by the sea.

 _But when Victor came to Hasetsu that year, there weren't any really big storms. I do recall that when I talked about them, he would look at me a little funny, but I didn't know what that meant._

 _Victor is scared of storms._

A flash of bright light and the crack of thunder, right on its heels made Victor snuggle closer, burying his face under Yuuri's chin.

"I don't like this."

Yuuri stroked his husband's sleep mussed hair.

"Hmm, we should do something to distract you."

Under his chin, Victor's lips started to smile, but another flash of light and crack of thunder stole it away and made the Russian skater shudder.

"I _r-really_ don't like this, Yuuri!"

Yuuri's brown eyes softened at how Victor's fingers clung to him, digging a little into the flesh of his arms.

"Silly Victor," he chuckled, "It's just a lot of noise, like when Yakov yells at you in practice. You ignore him all of the time."

"I'm _used to_ him yelling, so it's easy to tune it out," Victor complained, "This…"

He paused, gritting his teeth as he tried not to duck back under Yuuri's chin as light flashed and the thunder sounded, nearly at the same time.

"The storm must be right on top of us," Yuuri said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the sound of the rain pelting the house, "But, that also means that it won't get any worse, so cheer up, Vitya. It'll be fine."

But even Yuuri flinched as a sharp gust of wind sent something in the backyard crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

Yuuri couldn't quite stifle a laugh.

"I think it was the patio furniture. You didn't put it inside for the storm, did you?"

"Well, no. I took off the cushions and put them away. Usually, it's not like this, so I didn't think to put the things inside. Do you think something broke?"

"Oh, I don't think so. The stuff you have is sturdy. It'll be fine."

"Hmm, okay."

"You're still shivering, Vitya. You're not cold, are you?"

"No."

 _Just scared…and now kind of humiliated._

 _Yuuri's the one with more fears. But, it's natural to fear what we don't know. Saint Petersburg isn't usually this stormy. Rain or snow is usually light._

 _Yuuri told me about the monsoons they get in Japan, but I was never there for one. We don't go there if we know there's going to be one._

"Yuuri, were you always so unafraid of the storms?" he asked, gritting his teeth as more thunder rumbled through, "Even the monsoons?"

"No," Yuuri confessed, "When I was little, I was afraid, until my mother would sing me songs and my father would tell jokes or stories to distract me. When I was older, and I still felt scared, I used to close my eyes and pretend something, to make myself calm."

"What did you pretend?" Victor asked, frowning, "That it wasn't there? I can't do that. It's too loud to concentrate. I think I would hear it through headphones, and I can't listen to music anyway right now, since I need to get some sleep for practice in the morning."

Yuuri giggled and Victor's frown deepened.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?" the Russian beauty objected.

"I'm not laughing at you," Yuuri assured him, giggling again, "I just think it's funny because…what I used to pretend when I was scared of the monsoons…was that I was _you_!"

"What?" Victor snorted, not quite able to hold back a laugh at the irony.

The thunder reminded him quickly why he wasn't in a mood for laughter. He ducked back under Yuuri's chin for a moment, until things quieted, then he peeked out again.

"Did you really?" he asked, smirking a little.

"I did," Yuuri said proudly, "Yuuri Katsuki was a little boy who was scared of nearly everything and everybody. But Victor Nikiforov was an older, wiser boy who smiled all of the time, because he was tall and strong, and _not afraid of anything_!"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Victor snickered, "You're pulling my leg."

"Nope," Yuuri said matter-of-factly, "No matter what happened, Victor always put on a brave smile and he encouraged others not to be afraid."

"Yuuri, that's so…not me! Look at me! I'm clinging to you like a drowning cat."

"Maybe right now you are," Yuuri said, arching an eyebrow, "But…when I was the one who was afraid, who was it that came to me in Hasetsu and encouraged me to keep skating?"

"I believe that was me," Victor admitted.

"That's right. And who was it that taught me to reach down inside myself to bring out my Eros?" Yuuri asked pointedly.

"I guess that was me too."

"Who was it that helped me find my inspiration and helped me produce my first free program?"

"That was me as well."

"So," Yuuri said, nuzzling Victor's warm cheek, "the shoe is just on the other foot now. Instead of me needing to be encouraged, you need to be encouraged."

"But how do you encourage me not to jump out of my pants because of a big, ugly storm trying to pop my eardrums and drop a tornado or something on my house?"

"There's not going to be a tornado," Yuuri laughed, turning so that they faced each other, "But…there is going to be something to drown out the storm."

"And what is that?" Victor asked, his eyes narrowing with expectation.

Yuuri leaned closer and tickled his husband's cheek with his long eyelashes, at the same time, nipping at his ear and breathing into it.

"The part of me that is most like tall, strong and unafraid Vitya…my… _Eros_!"

Victor's breath caught and he felt an instant reaction beginning in his alerted loins. He barely noticed the next flash of lightning, except for how it lit his husband's more lusty brown eyes that had narrowed so sexily. He didn't hear the next crack of thunder at all. He melted easily as those hungry brown eyes caught fire and Yuuri shoved him down on his back and straddled his naked body, glaring aggressively.

 _Oh god, I'm usually the one to start something and Yuuri is sweet and he is passionate, but he lets me lead him. Yet, sometimes he takes me by surprise like this…and it's like I have no defenses._

 _Yuuri, oh god…I love him this way too!_

Yuuri gave him a very uncharacteristically wicked little smirk.

"You said something about not wanting to be scared out of your pants?" the Japanese skater purred, licking his earlobe, then nipping it and sending a delighted shiver down Victor's spine, "I suppose, rather than being scared out of your pants, you would prefer to be charmed right out of them?"

"Oh yes, I _definitely_ would!" Victor gushed, his blue-green eyes turning into bright puddles, even in the darkness, and his mouth taking the shape of a heart, "That would be _perfect_! Though, erm, you do know I am naked, right now, _da_?"

Thunder rumbled loudly and Victor's body started to quiver again, But Yuuri's mouth came down hard on his, stealing his breath away and reducing his ability to respond to the thunder to zero. Yuuri's slick tongue thrust into Victor's smiling mouth, penetrating deeply, then sliding slowly along the soft and smooth surfaces, teasing and tasting him as Victor pressed his hips upward to find some friction.

"Uh-uh," Yuuri chided him, "not yet."

"Okay."

Yuuri smiled warmly and his slender fingers laced together with his eager lover's.

"Good boy," Yuuri whispered, teasing Victor's earlobe with hot breath and bring a lovely flush to his cheeks, "This has to last through the whole storm."

Victor snickered.

"You do know this storm is supposed to last all night, _da_?" he giggled.

A little gasp of mingled pain and arousal escaped him as Yuuri's open hand swatted his bare bottom in warning.

"Shh…"

"Okay," Victor breathed, closing his eyes, "I'm with you."

A little sigh escaped him as his sweet Eros touched his tongue to Victor's collarbone, then he tilted his lover's head back and delighted the uncovered flesh with a long, slow lick that ran up, all of the way to his now flaming earlobe. He nipped the tender nub hard, dragging a groan from the aroused Russian beauty's parted lips and further awakening the beast that swelled and leaked pale fluid onto his pretty, white thighs. Yuuri engaged Victor's softly moaning mouth, tickling his lover's tongue for a moment with his, then plunging in deep as he pressed his hips forward hard. Victor gasped and pushed his hips upward, grinding once before Yuuri lifted his hips away again.

"Oh god, no!" Victor panted feverishly, "Come back to me, Yuuri!"

"You sound so desperate," Yuuri noted, licking the fairer man's lips languidly, then he plunged into Victor's sweet, voracious mouth again.

His hands broke away from his husband's, and he teased Victor's straining body with another hard grind, then he pulled away, laughing as Victor swore.

"Oh, that's so naughty," he scolded the Russian skater, "You're misbehaving too much. I think you need some punishment."

You don't call teasing me to within an inch of my life punishment?" Victor mused.

He sucked in a surprised breath as Yuuri's palm slapped his face playfully and his husband's head bowed, and he caught one of Victor's dusky nipples in his teeth. Victor groaned loudly and quivered, trying desperately to hold still. Yuuri's tongue flicked against the tip of his husband's captured nub, then stroked it as Victor bit down on his tongue to prevent another swear word from escaping. The groan descended into a whimper of longing as Yuuri's hand slid down to where it almost touched the Russian beauty's flaming member. He stopped just short, tickling Victor's thigh and drawing out a curse in Russian.

"Oh, I know that was another swear," Yuuri scolded him, slapping his bottom hard and making his lover yelp in surprise as his already throbbing member hardened painfully.

"Yuuri, for the love of god…!"

He could only manage a hissing breath as Yuuri's hand wrapped firmly around a sensitive place and tightened warningly.

"So very naughty!" Yuuri said in a deeper, sexier voice, "I _really_ think you need some punishment now. What shall I do?"

He reached over the edge of his side of the bed, and his extended hand wrapped around the belt he had worn that day. He retrieved it and wrapped it several times around Victor's wrists, then fastened it to the rail at the head of the bed. Then, he climbed on top of the bound man, sliding slowly down his sweat misted body, teasing all of the way along with scorching licks, sharp little nips and passionate caresses. He kissed his way over his husband's pale, muscular breast, between his ribs, then he followed the line of pale hairs down to the monstrous beast between Victor's widespread thighs. Pausing, he drew in a long breath of Victor's attractive, masculine scent, then he planted a firm kiss in Victor's alert nether region. Victor writhed, straining against his bonds, and moaning Yuuri's name fervently.

"Oh," the Japanese Eros said saucily, reaching up and patting Victor's cheek, "that's so good, Vitya. Good boy!"

He planted a line of firm kisses, from base to blushing tip, where he stopped to taste the pale fluid that bled from the end. Victor groaned and writhed harder, yanking at the bonds on his wrists as Yuuri's pink tongue worked him into a frenzy, then that smiling mouth opened and Yuuri sank down on him, at the same time grabbing firmly at the base and holding tightly. He pulled back, sucking as he went, then sank down again as Victor clenched at the belt that held his wrists and moaned helplessly. So many times, Yuuri's mouth rose and fell, until Victor simply lost count amidst the wicked, teasing throbs of near bliss. His back arched and his breaths became short and fast. His head grew dizzy until he blushed at hearing himself begging for release.

"For god's sake, Yuuri, have mercy! I'll die! I know I will!" he gasped.

But Yuuri kept a firm grip on him with one hand, even as he reached over the to the nightstand with the other, and grabbed a little tube of personal lubricant.

"Oh god…oh god… _finally_!" Victor panted heatedly.

"Well, you did say that this had to last all night," Yuuri taunted him playfully.

"W-we could do it more than once," Victor pointed out, giving a yelp as the comment earned another sharp slap to his bottom.

"Y-yuuri, you're fucking _killing_ me!" Victor complained.

"Just give me a minute," Yuuri chided him, letting him go for a moment to dampen his fingers with the lube.

He snaked his fingers along Victor's warm flesh and teased his entrance slowly.

"Oh no…!" Victor managed breathlessly, "Yuuri!"

"Oh yes!" Yuuri teased him, pushing a finger inside him, then sliding it in and out as Victor raised his hips impatiently, " _Fuck_ yes!"

Yuuri slid a second finger in and probed deeply, like he'd felt Victor do to him before. He wasn't sure he would be able to find his partner's sweet spot on the first try, but a few moments later, he encountered a place that made Victor gasp and almost growl in arousal.

"P-please!" Victor begged, "I'm going to…!"

Yuuri's hand wrapped around his length again, and held on as the Japanese man entered him in painfully slow, measured thrusts. Victor was nearly senseless by the time he was fully engaged, and Yuuri brought his lips to his husband's ear and licked it tenderly.

"Ready?" he asked.

" _Hell yes_!" Victor moaned.

Yuuri held back nothing then, taking on that image which had always been his comfort when he was alone and scared, that image of tall, strong, proud Victor, who was brave and who didn't fear anything. He put all of his strength into hard, fast thrusts, pounding into Victor's surrendered bottom and watching his husband's face blossom into a beautiful mask of blinding pleasure. He felt a warning quiver go through Victor's body and angled a few last thrusts to carry the two of them over and into bliss. Victor thrashed wildly beneath him, loosing long spurts of his seed that splashed onto their bodies as Yuuri shuddered and loosed his heat into Victor's insides. He fell on Victor's soft, smiling mouth, feeding him more tender, loving kisses as he freed his husband's hands.

"Oh, that's so much better!" Victor sighed.

"Not scared of the storm anymore, Vitya?" Yuuri asked.

"Storm?" Victor mused, bringing Yuuri's head down onto his shoulder, "What storm?"


End file.
